Nara Sogdo Entry Test 4/11/15
'Participants' Nara Sogdo 'Title:' UnaruInuzuka: Theme: you have been traveling between a village within wind country to the land of rivers on a mission for your village to deliver a scroll and had made the wrong turn in your travels. You come across a vast sea of cacti that even a good chakra enhanced leap can not cross; the patch would take days to navigate around to get back on course. At the other side just in the distance you realize the road you had to take was there. As you take note of this you not only notice the wind picking up for a sand storm behind you but you take note there is a group of unknown shinobi camped out not far from the road you would be taking. Closer inspection there is a shinobi tied up and injured within the group. React. Sogdo: *A relatively small female, ranging around the height measurement of 4'4 looked out into the blazing heat that cascaded over the seemingly endless scenery that consisted of cacti. Her shoulder-length hair covering a small portion of her face, while the rest non-chalantly combed off to the sides of her head. She wore almost generically-fitted shinobi greaves, along with the visually standard shinobi footwear. Above her waist, was a thick-laced fishnet shirt that was covered on by a leather jacket, in which it's primary color being black, and secondary consisting of a forest-green shade. The sleeves lead off to the slim-featured female's arm-garb, in which material was easily noticed as some sort of cashmere or polyester and clearly contrasted with her jacket's color spacing. Laced upon the woman's neck laid a headband shimmering in the desert heat, the symbol on it unnoticeable due to the sheer brightness of metallic reflectivity coming off of it, directly above the headband the girl's face, who's mouth was covered by a standard-issue kunai held in the grit of her teeth. Upon the female's back was an obviously foreign weapon, that if observed closely, would be easily noticed as western-type origins. The weapon was encased by a long sheathe made of thick-padded black leather, which at the bottom tip of it consited of cast-iron, where as above the the handle was made of extremely reinforced iron, that suggested the rest of it was indeed the same. The woman carried a pouch aside her her right knee. The pouch made of the most generic materials, the easiest of relatability being cashmere, or leather. And within that pouch, laden a scroll of importance, a scroll that was entrusted to her to deliver to a client that had requested a mission towards her village.. And much to that client's unknowningness, they had chosen Bauren.. One of the most ill-directioned shinobi in their land. She had taken many wrong turns, but this one was her worst.. She surveyed the scene, and noticed that she had maybe taken the right path, just only that the the poor young-looking woman was looking in the wrong direction. She decided to rush towards the path, kicking up large amounts of dirt and gravel behind her, before she came to an almost impossibly seen, and sky-rendering stop. She stopped just being a ninja camp, unsure of wether or not they would interfere with her travels, she had decided to devise a plan to escape past them. The woman took off the kunai from her mouth, and drew on the ground, mapping out the area infront of her.. Unfortunately, the ill-directioned woman did not even think to realize her loud dashing noises had already attracted the attention of the shinobi camp, and to add insult to injury.. Were staring her down as she mapped out the area infront of her for her "mastery-leveled escape plan". She had looked up, and much to her baffling surprise, there were a group of shinobi, who's exact details couldn't be fathomed by the sunlight blazing in her eyes, she then panicked and frantically reached into her pouch with her left hand, while scrambling the ground for her kunai, and quickling placing it back between her lips with her right. She pulled out a shoddily made, and obviously hand-crafted pellet from it, and with it, she quickly jumped to her feet, and threw it upon the ground, and much to the other shinobi's unnerving revealment, the seemingly shoddy pellet, upon impact, had exploded into many others that were taped to the sides of it, and instantly created a large smokescreen, the effect so rapid, that the poor woman, even as frantic and unprepared as she was, was able to easily bypass them without noticing she had even moved an inch, and with that, she kept on her way towards her destination.* 'End Results:' given a genin page (the missing of the cacti comment being explained as having been looking in the wrong direction when they saw such, was mentioned for next time to be sure to state all information within the post itself.)